Jade The BronzeBlue Dragon and The Secret Power
by Jedi Commander Jayden
Summary: This is a POV of my dragon character. It is the longest story I've ever written and I'm very proud of it. I try to put meaningful things in it. Please injoy this story and please comment. ELENDI!
1. The BitterSweet Beginning

Chapter 1

The Bitter-Sweet Beginning

Greetings. I am Jade, a bronze-bludragonet with an extroidinary tale. I lived in a village at least 100 miles south-west from Warfang (give or take). I was born according to a prophesy which I didn't know about until I had a mentor. My mother died giving birth to me and my father went to the war against Malefor, I don't know what happened to him...maybe he died. My life was a lonely one, all the other young dragons treated me like I was a practice target because I was different. One time a big burly bronze came up to me and insulted me about how I was born;

"You're bad luck" he teased, "your mother died because of you and father abandoned you to go fight for nobler purpose then taking care of you."

That did it. I roared and with one strike sent him flying into the air and he smashed into a boulder which cracked in two! Others were watching, young and old. They stood there shocked at what I just did and I was only (by human age) 14 years old! The bronze lived but I nearly broke his spine! I was feared now and I felt proud of it but later realized that if something is feared, then it is a threat, I didn't want to be seen as such. I tried to be more friendly, but the dragons my age ignored me. However the infants seemed to like me and followed me where ever I went, I injoyed their company and played with them often. The adults noticed this and began to accept me as a compassionate dragon. When I turned 15 my village finally accepted me and I was treated like a normal dragon, but I knew I wasn't.


	2. Leaving once was, going to what will be

Chapter 2

Leaving What Was and Going To What Will Be

3 weeks after I turned 16, rumors were going around that more dragons were needed in the war. To me, the war was nothing except a fight to prevent the destruction of our world, it seemed to me that we lost the fact that the purple dragon Spyro was the only one that could defeat Malefor. But we fought on anyway, hoping that Spyro would return. Our village later got a message that the Commander of Ft. Claw Shield was coming to pick possible recruits, all the young dragons were excited.

"They should be scared" I thought, "don't know they what they will go through if they are picked?"

I always had fascination with war and battle, ever since I heard my father was soldier. So I delved my mind into the study of something that never changes. I read every book we had about conflict: war stories, war quote books, combat skills, battle tactics and strategys. I soon understood why war and conflict affects life and how we adapt to it, but what frighted me was being in it.

The day that I would regret and later be thankful for had come.

The Commander came with two escorts, he was huge even for full adult (then again he was wearing armor that made look like a stone tower) I exepected no less that he would want to be intimidating. We all lined up waiting as he walked in front of us, inspecting us carefully.

"I am Com. Cylus, I'm here to see if any of you young pibsqueaks are worthy of joining in the fight against Malefor. The most noble duty any of you will ever do or might do in this case." he said rather loudly

This was getting annoying, we all knew why he was here, but what do we do to get into the war?! He came to that sooner than I thought.

"Now to prove you are worthy of joining us, you must first fight me in single combat and beat me to join, any questions?"

No one spoke. Perhaps they were suddenly to afraid to answer. But I spoke;

"Sir? Wouldn't that be unfair for us considering you are a soldier a commander no less and the size of a mammoth?" I asked as innocently as possible

I heard some chuckles and laughs escape from the throats of the others. Com. Cylus however was not amused.

"Well done you've just volunteered to be first one to fight me, come up here now!" he roared

I wasn't afraid of him. I didn't show the slightest hint ether, I just walked to the ring calmly (which was made prior to the commander's arrivel) and stood at the opposite end. We stood there for a few minutes staring eachother down, I took this time to plan my attack. He was obviously a big opponent and I was small, but being small gave me the advantage of being more quick in the battle. The only thing that he had on his side was his training and experience. I had natural skills and unique abilitys so the odds were even, now the only thing left was for one of us to make a move. He did. Cylus let out a roar and charged toward me, I roared an ancient war cry that hadn't been uttered in thousands of years and is still feared today;

"ELENDIIIII!"

Cyrus froze in fear for a mere moment, I dived under his legs, emerged from them, did forward roll, and turned around quickly to face him again. He snapped out of the trance and discovered that I wasn't in front of him anymore and he turned around. I leapt at his head horns poised, but he grabbed me and shoved me against a boulder. I grunted in pain as he pushed me up against the boulder, it made my scales burn.

"You think your smart eh?" he growled angrily as he smashed me against the rock again "Well I have the training to kill you and I'm not afraid to do it."

I looked at him with no fear or pain as I felt my eyes ignite with blue fire, he saw them burn and looked shocked as I said;

"It doesn't take training to win a battle, it helps, but the true traits to victory are courage, natural skill, determation, and something worth fighting for."

Then I kicked him in the chest with my foot claws and he kneeled over in pain dropping me. I then jumped and did a spin attack with my tail making him fall on his back, I was still in the air as I flew higher, then I dived down toward him horns poised to deliver the final blow. He looked up after recovering from the pain and saw me coming, he had no time to react when I collided with his body.

BLAMERUUUMMM!

When the dust settled I was standing next to him as he just lied there in defeat. I then remembered a quote from a combat manuel;

"Honor your opponent in defeat and/or death for he was worthy of you and your skills"

I kneeled down offering a paw up, Cyrus looked at it and took it grudgenly. I helped him up (yes a full adult dragon) and when he stood again, he walked over to the others. I followed and stood next to him.

"This young one has shown strength and skill that I haven't seen since I was a recruit. All of you should follow this one's example of that fact." he said to them with a proud tone in his voice which surprised me

I felt proud that I proved myself to someone who cared and I stood tall as the other dragons looked at me in admiration.

"So he will have the honor of joining the fight in this war." he proclaimed proudly

"Sir this is a grea...wait what?!" I said shocked

Before I knew it I found myself walking out of the exit gate of my village. I vaguely remembered Com. Cylus having one of his escorts take me to where I was living so I could pack my things.

"What I have I gotten myself into?" I thought as we began the journey to Ft. Claw Shield

But then I heard a voice in my head that said;

"You have begun the journey that will change your life and the lives of others." the voice said

"What?" I thought but the voice was gone and so was my village.


	3. The Training of Ft ClawShield

A/N Sorry it took so long, I had lots of education to take care of and other things, not to mention writers block, but it's done and it's long for your enjoyment. Please review!

Chapter 3

The Training of Ft. Claw Shield

I soon arrived at Ft. Claw Shield. It was pretty much a standard fort with a barracks here and a armory there, the main buliding (command center) was tall and like everything else in the fort was made of stone. I walked through the fort taking in everything, there were dragons here and there, some were smelting weapons at the armory, others I could hear training at the barracks, and some just walking around. Some dragons had some armor on and there were a few with full gear.

"This way." Com. Cylus said

He led me to the CC. The inside of it was simpler than I thought, in the middle of the room was a large round table with a map of our lands. Around the room were other tables that had scrapes of food on them.

"This must be also where the soldiers eat as well." I thought

I walked up to the large table looking at the map it had every land we knew of from Ft. Claw Shield to Warfang.

"Stay here" said Cylus, "I'll be back with your mentor."

I was too mezmerized by the map to listen so I just nodded. I heard him leave a moment later then I discovered something on the map. The images on the map were moving! I could see the battle raging at Warfang, I could see my village with tiny dragons doing there business, and the more I focused on a spasific place the more I could see.

"Mezmerizing isn't it?" said a voice

I turned around quickly and saw a male bronze-red dragon with a yellow chest and blue eyes. In those eyes I saw great wisdom and a hint of excitement as well.

"It shows all that we know, but not what we want for the map is unpredictable." the dragon said

"Then why do they use it?" I asked

He smiled and said;

"Because the military takes what it can get these days."

I was confused for a moment then I understood what he meant. (Look at today's military)

"I am Mentor Jarius." he introduced himself, "I'm going to be your mentor or trainer if you will."

"I am honored...sir." I said

"Come with me, I will show you to your quarters and allow you to settle in." said Jarius kindly

He showed me to, not the barracks, but to what looked like his own house. When I went inside it looked like a library! There were books everywhere and it seemed the shelves were literally overflowing with them!

"You live here?" I asked

"Yes, there's nothing better than living among knowledge about our past and possible future." he said with pride

I began to wonder how he was going to mentor me, through ardious study or physical training. As if he read my mind he answered;

"I will train you in both knowledge and strength, but first we must find your elements."

So for the past 3 weeks we worked on finding my elements and we did find them. My elements were (and are); Earth, Wind, and Water. When we had discovered them all I was ready to begin training with them. For Earth training I had to move rocks and boulders around, raise up the ground itself, and even make them explode! For Wind training I used it to blow down tall objects and snuff out fire too. When we werent training with my elements we studyed the art of war and so an so. When I asked when we would do Water training Jarius said;

"The Water element is a very compilcated because it can do many great things such as healing. We will train with it tomorrow as we have already done and accomplished much."

I wasn't tired, I was ready to complete my training and fight against Malefor, but I thought what was this sudden eagerness to go to war? I couldn't figure it out, but one thing I knew is that I would not give up. Jarius and I went back to the "Library" to rest. When my mentor was asleep I snuck out and walked out of the fort to explore. I came to a small forest, I walked through it taking in the subtle beauty it held when I came to a glade in the middle of the forest. There was a single stone henge-like object in the middle of the glade that had writing on the top of it. I flew up to it and found that the writing was in a language that seemed to me old and yet I somehow understood some of it, but couldn't tell. Dawn began to come so I flew back to the library and grabbed what sleep I could and yet the henge stood at the back of my mind and remained there. Silent and Mysterious.


	4. My Precious Emerald

Chapter 4

A/N: I am really sorry for a taking such a long time to finish this chapter. The reason? LIFE (in general) but its done and I hope you enjoy it.

My Precious Emerald

The day I met HER was a day that I would never forget.

Mentor Jarius and I were finally going to do my Water element training. We went to a nearby river which had many trees on the opposite shore. When we came to the river 2 others were already there. I recognized Commander Cylus and the other was staring at the river and looked my age, but I couldn't tell...at first.

"Commander Cylus? What are you doing here with an apprentice?" Jarius asked

"Hmph" he grunted, "All the other Mentors have gone to war so I'm stuck training this smart alec."

The other dragon turned from looking at the river and faced us. My jaw dropped! It was a VERY beautiful female bronze-white dragon with emerald colored eyes with a blue underbelly, her horns were curved backward and smooth (like Cynder's). She walked up to me hand held out her paw and I got confused for a moment. My mentor leaned down and whispered;

"You're supposed to take her paw and kiss it, it's polite."

I took her hand nervously and gave it a small peck, she smiled and my heart melted.

"I'm Emerald." she said with a voice that was sweeter than the sound of birds.

"I-I-I'm J-Jade" said I trying not to faint

My mentor smiled and Cylus rolled his eyes.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff lets get to the training." he said impatiently

Emerald and I realized we were still holding hands. We let go blushing and turned to the river but still glancing every so often at each other (lol classic!).

"Okay now that we're done with the plesasentries, we can begin our Water element training. The goal is to put out the fire on these trees." said Mentor Jarius

Emerald and I stood there confused.

"Sir" Emerald asked, "The trees aren't on fire."

FWOOSH!

The trees lit up suddenly and we step back in shock!

"They are now." said Com. Cylus smiling and his nostrils smoking

"You first Emerald!" Jarius roared above the noise of the flames

She nodded, took a step forward and concentrated on the river. The water began to quake as she lifted a ball of water my size out of the river and threw it at the flames. She managed to get about 12 trees. She stepped back and allowed me to go next. I nodded in gratitude and walked forward gulping and hoping that I wouldn't mess up. I focused on the river, imaginging it lifting, twisting, freezing, and finally spraying out at the trees, but instead, the whole river rose at my command! I launched it at the burning trees. When I opened my eyes I saw that I had put out the fire of...30 trees! I fell to my knees in astonishment and just sat there. The others were just as surprised as I was except Jarius who smiled and said;

"Well done my apprintice. Just like your other elements, you have mastered them quickly."

"Thank you master." I said

I turned to Cylus and Emerald, they both had different expressions: Emerald looked impressed and fascinated and Com. Cylus looked...jealous?

For the next few days Jarius and I continued to improve on my elements, but all the while Emerald stayed at the back of my mind like the stone henge. I saw her almost everyday at the Library, she seemed to be very interested in books and what they contained. I wanted to talk to her but...I couldn't, I would look up from my studying and watch her. My mentor once caught me and took me aside.

"You like her don't you?" he asked with a serious tone

"Uh-oh." I thought, "Should I tell him the truth? Well, it's pretty obvious now, might as well."

I took a deep breath and said yes. He looked at me for a moment and then suddenly smiled.

"That's wonderful!" he said happily

"Wha-" I began but he interrupted me.

"This emotion you are feeling is a powerful one, it has the potential to make you more powerful then you already are." He continued, hardly taking a breath in between sentences;

"Love is a powerful emotion at best, and-"

"Sir" I interrupted, "I said I liked her not loved her."

He looked at me for a moment then turned around and walked away, shaking his head mumbling;

"That's what they all say at first."

I shook my head and smiled. My mentor was always a bit odd at times but in a good way. It was just one of the reasons liked him a lot. After a while I began to attempt to talk to her but to no avail. I had plenty of courage just not the kind I needed. Then one day I saw Emerald reading. The sun was shining through one of the windows and onto her. Her scales gleamed and she seemed more beautiful then ever. I couldn't take it anymore. I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Er hi." I greeted with short bow

"Hello." Emerald greeted back looking up from her book

"What are you reading?" I asked trying to sound casual

"A book of legends and prophesies." she said showing me the book

"My favorite legend is about the Gateway to the Plains of Peace. The gate was hidden by a dragon lord so that no evil and darkness would consume it."

I looked at the picture of the gate in the book, it looked exactly like the stone henge I found!

"I wish I could see it" Emerald said, "but I've looked for it myself and I can't find it." I decided to not mention the henge, instead I had a much better idea. She looked down at the picture with an expression of longing, I looked at her and said kindly;

"Come with me I want to show you something."

"Ok." she said and turned to follow me

We walked through the thick forest to the place where I found the stone henge. When we arrived Emerald gasped as she saw the henge and ran over to it like a little boy wanting a toy on display.

"This is incredible" she cried, "how did you find this?"

I smiled and said;

"Oh I was just wandering around until I found it, I didn't know what it was but after seeing it in your book I thought you would like to see it."

She looked at the gate all over and then came across the strange writing on the top.

"Jade, don't you recognize this?" she asked

I came closer to the gate and peered at the writing. I had to admit it looked familiar but I didn't know why. I then tried to read it. I read the words best I could then they began to glow! Emerald and I stepped back as the gate burst into blue flame.

"Whoa!" we both said at the same time

The entrance to the gate flashed and we were pulled in.

When I came to, my first thoughts were where was Emerald? I looked around and saw her a little ways away. I ran over to her and tried to awaken her

"Emerald wake up!"

As I tried to help her, I suddenly realized where we were! I felt Emerald move and she got up slowly groaning.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine." she said, "Did we make it?"

I smiled and motioned her to look.

"I think we have."

Emeralds eyes enlarged as she saw the jaw dropping beauty of the Plains of Peace. It was a massive grassland with nothing but flat hills far as the eye can see. The wind blew over this ocean of green making the grass ripple like the waves of an ocean. Emerald stepped forward tears in her eyes as she took all of it in. I too was surprised. How could long could a place like this remain secret? Emerald then turned to me and smiled playfully and cried;

"Come on!"

She ran away over the green ocean of grass laughing all the way. I ran after her in pursuit thinking;

"I'm glad I brought her I here." I thought, "She's so happy, I wonder what else would."

I managed to catch up and I pounced on her. I crashed into her and we rolled down a hill laughing all the way. When we reached the bottom I found myself on top of her looking into her eyes. They seemed to glisten with the tears of happiness and glow with power. She saw my eyes too and we couldn't stop staring at each other. Without saying any words I got off her, helped her up, and then we walked back to the top of the hill in silence. She broke it.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she said, "I was beginning to doubt someplace like this even existed."

She turned to me and added;

"Do you know what it's like to believe in something you can't prove?" she asked

I looked down at the ground and said;

"Yes, I do." I said, "Me."

She looked at me confused and surprised. How can a young dragon that has unnatural abilities not believe in himself? I defeated a dragon commander when I was only 16 and smaller in size. Shouldn't that be enough to prove myself? I answered honestly:

"I don't know why I am this gifted. Am I part of something bigger? Is there a reason for my powers being this strong? Even if I finish training and go to war will I be treated differently? Why do these questions linger in my mind and where are the answers?"

Emerald was silent for a moment then looked at me in surprised way.

"You don't know who you are do you?" she asked

"I guess I don't?" I said questioningly.

Emerald took a deep breath and began;

"You know that book I was reading? Well, it had not only legends but prophesies as well and one of them was about you."

"Me?" I asked

"Yes, it says that a dragon of bronze shall be blue. He will grow with the powers of many that have passed before him. He will grow in exile among his own kind and yet earn their respect through compassion. In time his path would take him to one of wisdom and knowledge. He shall be trained to master all of his elements of Wind, Water, Earth, and Light..."

She stopped as if hesitating to continue.

"Go on." I urged

"He will have a companion that will show him his destiny and help him discover the Secret Power."

"What is the Secret Power?" I asked

"No one knows." she said as she looked out at the vastness of the plains

I looked at the ground thinking;

"Am I the one in prophesy? I must be! I have mastered all of my elements and..."

I looked at Emerald. The sunshine made her scales glow, she was so beautiful I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest!

"...I know who my companion is."

I moved closer to her and as she turned back to me our lips collided and we kissed. To describe what happened next would be almost impossible...almost. I felt pure energy flow through my body its as if lightning struck me and turned me into a lighting dragon. Emerald didn't pull back in surprise she just held it. It's almost as if she knew this was going to happen. I don't know how long we held the kiss but I felt as if the whole world devolved around us until only we were left, then the stars fell from the sky and lit up the world. How did we know this happened you ask? Both of us could feel it. When we broke apart to breathe everything came back to existence. At first we were silent then we broke the silence when we both said at the same time;

"Wow"

We looked at each other and laughed. Emerald scooted closer to me and I wrapped my wings around her. She giggled and gave me an affectionate nuzzle to my neck. Then she rested her head on the soft grass and let out a content sigh. I smiled and put my head close to hers and kissed her cheek as we fell to sleep. Happy and peaceful.

When we awoke, we went back to the fort but as we came to the portal leading back, Emerald looked back at the Plains of Peace and suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She signed and said sadly;

"I don't know if we'll see this place again."

I smiled, walked over to her, and gave her a comforting nuzzle to the shoulder.

"We will." I said; "No one knows about this place except us, it will be safe and secret just like it always has."

She smiled and gave me a thankful hug. We then entered the portal and walked back to the fort talking and laughing about things. When we got there, it was abandoned! We looked around hoping find someone but to no avail.

"Where did everyone go?" Emerald asked worriedly

"I don't know." I said

Then we heard a voice above. We looked up and there was Mentor Jarius. We flew up to him.

"Where have you 2 been?" he asked

I was about to say something when he interrupted;

"Never mind that I'm glad I found both of you"

"What's going on"? I asked

"The city of Warfang is under attack and has called for aid so we are journeying to the city immediately to assist in its defense."

So thats when we began the journey to Warfang and the beginning of many adventures.

A/N: WHEW! This took me 3 months! I have unfortunate news however. I will be stopping this series but I will be starting...(drumroll) 2 NEW STORIES! The reason? Because I don't feel inspired anymore (lame I know) and these stories have been at the back of my mind for a while so I promise to update these a lot quicker then this story. However if any of you feel inspired to continue it...PLEASE DO! Oh and PM me when you have. Please R&R. Have a nice day. (FPSrussia accent)


End file.
